Bath time fun
by SkyMaiden
Summary: Ino teaches her husband that taking a bath together can be just as fun as taking a shower. Rated M for fun. Ino x Naruto one shot.


A/N: this was bugging me the whole weekend. I had to write this while it was still fresh on the brain, otherwise I would have lost what I was going to write. This is cute, funny, and a little dirty all at the same time. And what's better than that kind of story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto-sama owns him and no matter how much I plead with him. He won't let me have him.

* * *

"Come on Naruto take a bath with me." Ino Uzumaki whined to her husband holding on to his arm.

"No way Ino-chan showers are better." He told her.

She let him go and started to pout. She would often still use that puppy dog pout to get her way with him. And she was glad to say that after dating for 3 years and married for one it still worked on him.

"But Naruto-kun I already ran the bubble bath with some candles and everything. You aren't going to make me go in there all alone are you?" She questioned him wrapping her arms around his neck. The young woman began to kiss on his ear; from there she started placing soft tender kisses on his neck. Ino knew that this would get under his skin. She also knew that licking his ear would send him over the edge. He would definitely give in to her. She wasn't concerned about that in the slightest.

"Ino…" He spoke in a low tone.

"Yes baby what is it?"

"I guess we can take a bath together since you already went through all of the trouble."

Ino smiled she knew that if she worked his nerve a bit he would give in. It was a satisfying feeling knowing how easily she could get to him.

"Great let's go."

"Fine." He groaned as she took his hand leading the way to the bathroom. Naruto looked to see that she was indeed right. She had a bubble bath going along with the scented candles. The strong smell of strawberries and wildflowers took over his senses.

"Ino-chan don't you think that you went a little too far with the candles?"

"Nope doesn't it smell so good in here? Now come on and strip." She reached over pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it to the floor.

"She's being so forceful today, more so than usual." The blond male thought to himself. Once she had him shirtless she grinned.

"Damn I love to see him shirtless."

Before long any and all articles of clothing were stripped away and thrown to the floor. Who needed clothes anyway? They would naturally just get in the way. Ino was the first to get in with Naruto heading in after her. He leaned his back against the tub with her sitting in front of him leaning into his chest.

"See honey isn't this relaxing." She told him.

"Yeah I guess." He wrapped his arms around her waist. He buried his face in the crook of her neck. "There are too many candles though."

"Hey I was only trying to be romantic. Excuse me for trying to put in the effort, next time I'll just throw some water in the sink and throw a leaf inside for added effect." She tried to move to the opposite side of the tub but he held on to her. Naruto kissed her cheek.

"I know I'm sorry Ino-chan. It's not so bad. I like holding you close to me this way anyway." He admitted. He took in her scent of the strawberry body wash. "Damn she smells so good."

Ino blushed as she began to feel something that she was definitely used to feeling. She smirked lightly. She knew that she couldn't just let this go. She had to tease him.

"Naruto it looks like someone's happy to see me." She teased him.

A dark blush rose to his face but it quickly faded. Naturally she would be able to feel his erection. She was sitting right in front of him after all.

"Shit." He thought.

Ino turned around facing him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. The couple was now staring directly into each others eyes.

"I think that you miss me ne Naruto-kun."

"Hai I guess that I do." He pulled her close to him pressing his lips to hers. Ino allowed his tongue to explore her mouth. She deepened their kiss.

"I love you." She moaned into his mouth.

"Hm, I love you too."

Ino straddled his lap feeling his thick member pressed up against her. The water gently splashed around them.

"God damn baby I guess you can't wait any longer huh." She was referring to the hardness of his erection. Naruto was obviously ready.

"Nope I guess not." He laughed.

"Good because neither can I." she whispered in his ear in a seductive voice.

Naruto had always put Ino's pleasure before his. As long as she felt good then so did he. He placed her on to his lap lowering his mouth to her breasts sucking furiously on each one of her light pink nipples.

"Mmm…" she moaned as she felt him start to lightly nibble and lick softly around her right nipple; massaging her left breasts at the same time. Ino could feel him at her entrance lightly hitting up against her folds but never entering, at least not yet anyway. She knew that he was doing this on purpose.

"Nar…Naruto-kun." She managed to say his name.

"Yeah babe?"

"Stop teasing me already."

He only sent her a smile and to her surprise he entered a finger inside of her. Soon he entered another one running them in slow circular motions. He circled her clit in gentle strokes knowing full well that it would turn her on.

"Harder okay." She told him placing her arms around his shoulders.

"Hai." He nodded giving into her request as he fingered her with more force. This only caused her to moan out in clear satisfaction. And hearing her satisfied was always like music to the whisker faced man's ears. He soon pulled a finger out of her to see some of her release on his finger.

"It looks like you're ready for me Ino-chan." He grinned lustfully.

"Oh no you don't." she moved off of him making her way to the other side of the tub. She made sure that there was a little bit of distance between them.

"I'm not the only one who's going to be tortured." She smiled.

The young woman placed her hand on to his thick manhood. Naruto leaned back against the tub. If this was what his naughty little wife wanted to do then he wouldn't stop her. After all what's fair is fair. She held on firmly to him as she started off with slow gentle strokes.

"Oh Ino-chan." He thought.

She could see that he was starting to enjoy this. "Its time for a little payback."

Her movements shifted between soft and gentle to harder, faster strokes. She wanted to send him over the edge. She wanted him to go crazy for a moment.

"Ino-chan." He groaned in pleasure.

"What is it baby you can't handle a little pleasure?" she laughed a little. Ino wanted to make him cum just because he had teased her so well earlier.

"Ino if you keep that up I…"

"I know." She nodded playfully. She figured that if she just lightly licked the tip of his head that would be all he needed to take him over the edge. Naruto could see the mischievous look in her eyes. She had some sort of plan working in that brain of hers. He saw her start to lean over but Naruto was not going to let her win today. He moved her hand away from his member. He then leaned forward capturing her lips in a kiss instead.

"You don't win today Ino-koi." He laughed.

"Aw." She whined. "You were close I know you were."

"Yeah you almost had me."

"Alright I give you may have won today Mr. Uzumaki but there's always tomorrow."

She put out the candles and got out of the tub. Naruto followed after her wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her cheek.

"I guess that you were right Mrs. Uzumaki taking baths together is way more fun."


End file.
